halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ulsa 'Fornam/Quotes
List of Ulsa 'Fornam's quotes. "Nut Nade!"-When sticking an enemy in the crotch with a grenade "Who am I? The question is who are you? I am Elite Shadow Councilor Ulsa 'Fornamee, and I demand your ID, or I will have to gut you." "Man down!" "Racac, what are you doing? I told you that we are friends with the humans now, we don't tear them to pieces anymore!" "Excuse me? It was your fault that Flipyap got killed, or was that Yapflip? It was Yapflip, no, Flipyap was his brother. Ugh, now I am sounding like Quatat!" "Why do I get the feeling we are in a game?" "I may be your ally, human, but don't give me orders!"-At an ODST, Lord Hood, and later, Spartan-117 "Aww, crap!"-A Phantom explodes and a piece of it is hurling towards him. "I may be what you call 'Heretic'. I may lack a rank. I may have lost my honor, but no, not my tank. now feel my wrath, Loyalists! It is time to go. You may wail and beg for mercy, but, oh, NO!"-After being punched by a Brute, right before summoning his Super Wraith(an upgraded Wraith tank)(he is working on his battle poem). "D'OH!"-Common, but usually heard when dodging a vehicle, but falling off an edge. "I can see you, Jiralhanae, and I know the truth. If the rings are activated, we'll never pass our youth."-Working on his poem in front of a Brute "I was famous in the Covenant, treated like a king. But I don't want that honor now, because of those rings..."-Working on his poem in front of Covenant "Don't you see, Covenant? There's lies and death in the air! If the Prophets' lies get to you, the rings will make us all despair!"-Working on his poem, and encountering Covenant. "Due to what you did, I will always hate your race. And if you still fall for such lies, I will give you peace! Wait, that didn't rhyme."-Talking to a Brute about the Halos, and working on his poem. "Don't you know how it is like, to die and just be still? Well, now you're gonna know, because you are my main kill!"-Working on his poem, and taunting some Covenant about their Great Journey. "You may despise us, for our facts, and want us to be your kill. But if the 'Great Journey' begins, you'll want to write your will!"-Taunting a Brute about the Great Journey, while working on his poem. "Prophet, if the Great Journey was real, I'd still fight by your side. The 'Sacred Rings' are life killers, but no, you can't decide! Just come, and accept the truth, the Oracle knows all! If you continue this nonsense, we will all fall! So join us, it is time, look! Headstones pushed aside! Corpses are shifting, offering room, a fate we will abide! Just accept the truth, and realize your words are lies! If the rings are activated, then the whole world dies!"-Trying to convince the Prophet of Truth about the Halos, while working on his poem. "For the last time, human, do not order me!"-Yelling at an ODST who previously gave him an order. Conversation between Ulsa and another Elite :Elite: "What are you, Special Operations?" :Ulsa: "Once was, I am not Special Operations now, but I am special." :Elite: "Ulsa 'Fornam?" :Ulsa: "Yes?" :Elite: "Ah, no wonder." :Ulsa: "What's that suppose to mean?!" :Elite: "Nothing... nothing..." :Jak: "Ulsa, I am strong enough!" :Ulsa: "Jak, you may be strong, but when I looked at your history, I found you have been almost killed by the Chief many times. I'' can hold my own for longer than you have." :Jak: "This is getting us nowhere!" :Ulsa: "Neither is your complaining. Now get back to training." :Jak: "You will see all of those ODSTs over there die from one shot from a weapon before ''I start training like this." Ulsa grabs a Plasma Rifle from a wandering Quatat and shoots an overhead duct. The duct opens up and slams into the group of ODSTs. The ODSTs fall down an elevator shaft, with One of them smashing his head on a wall, knocking him out as he fell. Ulsa walks away. "The reason for my creation: Wipe out the Brute sensation! From the blood of my father, to the blood of my future son, even to my dying breath; I swore to destroy those savages, unworthy of neither living nor mercy! I shall grind them into dust, and wipe them as excrement off my boots! I will not die or rest until every Brute is dead, no, not dead, beyond dead!"-Ulsa's battle chant. Category:Parax.